¿Te gusta lo que ves?
by Jess Mindfreak
Summary: -Cierra la boca, Swan. No vaya a ser que te entren moscas-. El rubor acudió velozmente a mi cara. Me vengaría de Edward Cullen a cualquier costo. Lemmon//Regalo para Lullaby.


_Bue... como notarán, esto no es ninguna continuación o algo así, es que el otro día me puse a leer lo que he hecho y me di cuenta de todos mis horrores ortográficos, y me decidí a arreglarlos, xD._

* * *

Te gusta lo que ves?

Summary: -Cierra la boca, Swan. No vaya a ser que te entren moscas-. El rubor acudió velozmente a mi cara. Me vengaría de Edward Cullen a cualquier costo. Lemmon/Regalo para LullabySKA.

* * *

.:: Bella POV::.

Bueno, esta historia que les voy a contar es algo que pasó de verdad. ¿Cómo podría comenzarla? Hummm, bien, ya lo tengo:

Había una vez, en alguna parte del mundo, está bien, en Forks; Alice y yo nos dirigíamos a su casa, éste era uno de esos pocos días que realmente se podía disfrutar de un Forks soleado, por lo que mi pequeña e hiperactiva amiga había propuesto utilizar su piscina, porque claro, siendo un Cullen se podía obtener cualquier cosa, dado que sus padres les concedían todo lo que les pedían sus hijos.

Alice tenía otro hermano, era un chico de esos que sólo podías observar a lo lejos, anhelando que algún día se fijara en ti. Pero sólo su físico era perfecto, porque su personalidad contrarrestaba los efectos de su belleza. Edward Cullen era una persona arrogante, altanera, orgullosa, entre muchos, muchos otros defectos.

Y por desgracia, para ser amiga de Alice, debía de verle la cara a ese sujeto, no es que fuera todo un sacrificio, o al menos no lo era hasta que abría la boca para hablar. A veces pensaba que hubiera sido mejor que él fuese mudo o algo por el estilo. Porque realmente no lo soportaba.

En cambio, la compañía de mi hermano, Emmet, lo mejoraba absolutamente todo. Em era realmente increíble, muy divertido y, a decir verdad, un poco ingenuo. Hasta llegar al punto de que todavía creía en el ratón de los dientes y conservaba la esperanza de un día atraparlo para pedirle su autógrafo.

Otra persona de la "banda" era Jasper Hale, una persona seria pero comprensiva, siempre se podía contar con él, y ofrecía su hombro para llorar. Era el novio de Alice, y hermano de Rosalie, mi cuñada. Éramos una familia bastante complicada, ya que todos estaban emparejados, a excepción del señor perfecto.

Y de mí.

Para mi desgracia, acababa de romper con mi novio. Había sido una decisión tomada por los dos. Jake había conocido a alguien más, y yo, simplemente me sentía muy incómoda así. Siempre lo había visto como mi mejor amigo, pero nada más. Aún así, nos seguíamos hablando y bla, bla, bla.

En realidad me aburre bastante tener que explicar las cosas, si no estuviste, pues ya te lo perdiste. No soy una persona muy habladora. Cosa que le molestaba mucho a Alice.

Pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, claro, Alice y yo nos encontrábamos ya dentro de su casa.

_¿Debo suponer que otra vez elegiste mi traje de baño?-pregunté algo aburrida. Como ya dije antes, Alice era toda una fashionista.

_Sip, y no te puedes quejar. Y no digas 'traje de baño', es muy anticuado. Eso me hace pensar en trajes de ancianitas en la playa. Mejor di bikini.

No tuve tiempo de replicar porque estaba más ocupada viendo un perfecto dios bajando de las escaleras. ¿En serio nadie le había dicho que era ilegal ser taaaan perfecto? Él me miró con una sonrisa torcida y con los ojos brillantes.

_Cierra la boca, Swan. No vaya a ser que te entren moscas_. El rubor acudió velozmente a mi cara. Este era el tipo de ocasiones en las que me daba cuenta que de nada servía tener un físico tan… increíble.

__Si, claro, bien que te excitas cuando me ves._

__-¿Te puedes callar y dejarme contar la historia?_

__Si, si. Lo que digas._

En fin, antes de que _alguien_ me interrumpiera estaba contando que el muy idiota se creía superior a mí.

__Ajá. Ya te dije, Bella, jamás podrías vivir sin mí._

__¿Qué?_

__Que jamás…_

__Me vale madres._

Bueno, ahora que puedo seguir, la vergüenza que sentía fue demasiado, y entonces lo supe:

Me vengaría de Edward Cullen a cualquier costo.

__Ufff, no he conocido a alguien tan dramática como…_

__Ah si, te callas idiota, es mi historia, ¿si?_

__No me digas…_

__Cállense y tu sigue contando la historia._

__Bien…_

¿En qué iba? Ah si. Que necesitaba idear un plan para vengarme de ese baboso. Y para eso, decidí pedirle ayuda a la persona más vengativa, pero para llegar a Rosalie, necesitaba a alguien más, y para eso, debía prometer someterme como a mil ocho mil salidas de compras y además jugar a Barbie Bella sin quejarme y con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

Pero haría todo para mi venganza.

__¿Lo ves? Eres la persona más dramática._

__¡Que te calles!_

__¡Que no!_

__Me niego a seguir contándolo si él no se va._

__¿Qué? No me puedo ir. ¡Soy el personaje principal! Acepta que me amas._

__No._

__Voy a llorar._

__Eso sería bastante divertido._

__Eres mala._

__¿Y a ti que te importa?_

__Me acabas de insultar, Isabella._

__¡No me digas Isabella!_

__Bien, ¿te gusta que te diga Izzy?_

__¡NO!_

__Izzy, Izzy, Izzy…_

__¡EDUARDO!_

__Nooo, está bien. Mejor sigue contando._

__Ahh, pues ya no._

__Eres terca._

__Pero me amas así._

__La verdad si._

__Mejor sigo contando…_

Ok, ya se me olvidó en qué iba, mmm… ¡oh ya! Bueno, Alice aceptó ayudarme, pero para eso, necesitaba varias clases. Ustedes saben, de bailes, de vocabulario sucio, y sobre todo de no sonrojarme al decir cosas sucias. Y claro, una extra de "Bella Dom".

__Esa es la única cosa que le agradezco a mi hermana._

__¡Ahhh! ¿No puedes cerrar tu bocota?_

__No._

__Ash._

Bueno, para la semana siguiente, Rosalie se encargó de que Tanya cancelara su cita con Edward…

__Oh, ya no me acordaba. ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Rose?_

__Fácil. Le pedí que pasara a la farmacia porque necesitabas tu medicamento para que se te parara. Ya sabes, mejor conocido como "Viagra"._

__¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste poner en tela de juicio a mi… 'amiguito'?_

__Porque… como tú lo dijiste, es 'minúsculo'._

__Ash, ya no me hables._

__Bien._

Ok, ya que se callaron, sigo. Esa noche, me encerré en la habitación de Edward. Sabía que era algo muy pervertido lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero la única manera de atacar a ese imbécil era por el sexo.

__¿Puedes dejar de decirme groserías?_

__No._

Lo esperé cerca de media hora, y lo que pasó, ya no se los voy a contar.

__¿Qué? Bella eso no es justo._

__No me importa Emmet, el caso es que ya sabes que quedé embarazada y Edward se enamoró de mí y yo de él y que nuestros planes son que yo siga estudiando después de que nazca nuestro bebé._

__Ok, ok, ya me voy._

__Adiós._

__Uff, eso del embarazo te hace mal._

__Si, si; lo que digas._

__Sobre todo con las groserías._

__No es cierto._

__Claro que sí._

__¡Qué no! Estúpido hijo de…_

__Ok, ya entendimos que no eres grosera._

__Más te vale._

__Bueno, debemos irnos._

__Sip._

__Adiós._

__Bueno, ya vayánse._

__¿Eso me incluye a mí?_

__Si, Edward, también debes irte o llegarás tarde a la universidad._

__Bueno, ¿me das un besito?_

__Nop. Ya sabes como me descontrolo con un solo besito._

__Está bien._

_Uyy, al fin se fueron. Bueno, no se los conté a ellos, pero no hace ningún mal el recordarlo, ¿o si? Mmm, no importa…._

**Bella POV (de esa noche)**

Bien, tranquilízate. Respira hondo. Recuerda, inhala, exhala. Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Cuenta ovejitas… oh, eso no. Pero hablando de ovejas, ¿por qué contar ovejas? ¿por qué mejor no vacas? ¿o patos?

Ugh, deja de pensar en estupideces. Respira, respira. Uy, uy, uy, se escuchan sus pasos. Joder, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Ay no, se abre la puerta. Mierda, ¡deja de temblar estúpida! Oh-no. ¿Está bien el atuendo?

Miré hacia abajo esperando encontrarme con alguna de mis estupideces, como que en vez de tener un sexy baby doll de Victoria's Secret llevara puesto un traje de payaso… mmm, ¿dónde se consiguen los trajes de payaso? Tendré que preguntarle a Emmy.

Pero, gracias a lo que sea que exista que si llevaba esa cosa negra… ¿y el látigo? ¿Dónde mierdas está el látigo?

_¿Hay alguien ahí?_la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. Uyy, no idiota. No hay nadie. O sea, si no hubiera alguien y no le contestaban… ¿qué haría? ¿Se pondría a platicar con su amigo imaginario?

_No estúpida, la única aquí con amigo imaginario eres tú. Lo más probable es que él utilice una muñeca inflable y lo último que hará con ella será platicar._

Y de nuevo con mis peleas con mi conciencia. Estúpida conciencia imbécil.

Entonces vi algo que me dejó helada: Edward tenía el látigo.

Bien, Bella, si hubiera premios para la cagada del siglo, te los ganarías todos. Ya podía oír a Britney Spears decirme: 'Felicidades, Bella. Jamás creí que alguien podía cagarla incluso más que yo'.

¡Estúpida! ¡Sigues divagando!

Ok, respira. Aprieta el botón de la música. Mmm, lindo aparato, podría comprarme uno.

Ash, ¡concéntrate! Recuerda, paso sexy.

La canción comenzó a sonar. Y yo salí de las sombras. Edward no hacía nada más que verme desconcertado.

¿Cuál era la rutina? Oh, claro. Paso, paso, paso, vuelta, paso.

La expresión de mi presa cambió de desconcierto a excitación. Y claro, algo más también.

Mueve las caderas. Paso. Toquetéate. ¿Qué más seguía?

Intenté recordar, pero no pude. Así que hice lo primero que me llegó a la mente: me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Podía sentir a 'Mr. Eddie'. Estaba muuuuy despierto, a decir verdad.

_¿Te gusta lo que ves?_pregunté excitada._¿Lo que sientes?

Mordí levemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Él te tomó de la cintura y me aventó sobre el colchón.

_Pagarás por esto, Swan.

_Castigame, me he portado mal_dije mordiéndome los labios_. Soy una niña mala. Creo que merezco unas nalgadas, ¿no?

El me sonrió ladinamente. _Oh, claro que sí. Créeme, vas a arrepentirte.

Bajó con rapidez la mini-tanga que llevaba puesta y comenzó a golpearme con suavidad. Y cómo no, me mojé.

_Di que lo sientes.

_No.

_Dilo.

_No.

De repente, sentí cómo me penetraba con fuerza. Ambos gritamos-

_¿Ahora lo dirás?_preguntó poniéndome de rodillas. Por su tono deduje que tenía los dientes apretados.

Pendeja, ¿cómo puedes deducir algo? ¡Estás teniendo el mejor polvo de tu vida!

Meneé mis caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, haciendo que la profunda penetración fuese aún mejor.

Estaba segura completamente segura de tres cosas:

Primera: Edward es el mejor follador del mundo.

Segunda: Una parte de mí, seguramente la ninfómana, había adoptado la posición del perrito como la mejor del mundo.

Y tercera: Estaba completamente en éxtasis.

Sabía lo que era un orgasmo, pues ya lo había sentido anteriormente, pero esto, esto lo sobrepasaba. Y eso que aún no llegaba.

_Di mi nombre_suplicó con la voz distorsionada. Mi boca se abrió para hacerle caso, pero recordé las palabras de Alice:

_'Me contaron que tiene una manía por que digan su nombre en el sexo. Tu no lo hagas.'_

_No.

_Isabella. Dilo.

_No.

Y entonces, él se detuvo.

_Bien, entonces, atente a las consecuencias. No te dejaré salir de mi habitación hasta que lo digas.

_Puedes esperar sentado. No vaya a ser que se te acaben las fuerzas_contesté enfadada. Me había faltado tan poco para llegar…

Me miró enfurecido y saltó sobre mí. Abrió mis piernas con rapidez y hundió su cara ahí. Grité embelesada por su lengua.

Lo que decían en el campus era cierto: el era un experto en la materia. Un dios del sexo. El mejor de todos.

Mordisqueó levemente mi clítoris. Estuve a punto de gemir su nombre, pero me detuve. Sus manos detuvieron mis inquietas caderas. Y luego… metió un par de dedos. Eso me volvió loca.

Tan poco, sólo me faltaba un poco más. Pero se detuvo.

_¡Eres un pendejo!

Me miró con suficiencia. -No dijiste mi nombre.

_Ni lo diré.

_Bien.

Me tomó nuevamente.

Esta era una posición de lo más normal, o eso creí yo en las primeras embestidas.

Y sigues igual de idiota. ¡Deja de pensar!

Tomó mis piernas y las subió a su hombros. Wow, nunca creí que fuese tan flexible. Mi cuerpo se removía bajo sus manos.

_¿Dirás mi nombre?

_Edward, Edward…

A estas alturas él podía pedirme cualquier cosa y yo la haría. Los gemidos se escapaban con demasiada fuerza.

Su miembro era taaan grande. Ohh, ¡recuerda las cosas sucias!

_Oh, si, Edward, fóllame. Si, así, más duro. Ahh, Edward, que rico…

Él aumentó su velocidad. Y siempre más fuerte…

Juro que las estrellitas de las que hablan son mierda comparado con lo que yo vi. Incluso me sentí drogada. Veía colores por todos lados. Edward siguió entrando en mí a pesar de haber terminado. Sentí cómo se corría dentro de mí. Pero en ese momento nada me importó. Sólo sentir…

**(Fin de esa noche)**

Ay, por Dios, recordar eso me puso caliente. Y recordar lo que siguió…

Tomé rápido el celular. Contestó a la primera llamada.

_¿Qué sucede, amor?

_Edward Cullen, tienes tres segundos para venir y hacerme el amor o juro que tendré que tomar medidas drásticas_y colgué. Sonreí aún más al pensar en lo que se me venía.


End file.
